The Akatsuki Duo
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha and ends up joining Akatsuki with Gaara for the same reason. Years later, war brakes with Sound and Konoha. The Akatsuki separates and goes their separate ways. Konoha is in need in help and they call on the Akatsuki Duo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Twinkle: New story. No, its not a female Naruto so don't worry. I need some ideas for my story, 'The Fight for His Love'. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto™ in anyway.

* * *

Summary

Akatsuki isn't after the bijou. They're after their host. After the invasion at the Chunin Exams, the elders of the Leaf exiled Naruto because the summoned Kyuubi when it was only a minor transformation. The elders of the Sand exiled Gaara because he is a worthless demon since their plan to destroy the Leaf failed. The two end up running into Akatsuki. They travel collecting other host. Follow them on their hilarious adventures as a family.

* * *

**Twinkle: There are many things in this story I should warn you about.**

1. Sasuke is really OOC.

2. The Council has two parts: the civilian council and the ninja council.

3. When Naruto and Sasuke were younger, Fugaku wasn't such an ass and knew that Naruto's dad was Minato and took Naruto for the sake of his old friend. So Sasuke and Naruto are like stepbrothers.

4. Naruto knew Kyuubi even before he could speak. So don't be alarmed if he calls Kyuubi father somewhere in here.

**NOTE: This first chapter is a prologue so… yeah.

* * *

**

(Naruto P.O.V.)

Sakura, Sasuke, and I were all in the civilian council's office giving our report of what happened with Gaara.

Once Sasuke finished, it was my turn. The council men and women looked at me with distaste and hatred. Before I could speak, the Haruno family head put her hand up. "I think we heard enough stories. It is evident that Shukaku of Subaku no Gaara was unleashed and you defeated it." She said. I nodded. "It is also clear that you summoned the Kyuubi as well."

My eyes widened in anger but I kept calm. "I did no such thing."

"Then how come we saw the beast in the same clearing you were in?" the Aburame civilian clan head asked.

"I had summoned my boss toad, Gamabunta and I transformed him into Kyuubi, as an illusion, to get a grip on Ichibi no Shukaku." I answered.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby banished from Konoha due to an attempt to destroy the village." My eyes widened. "Please return your hatai-ite."

* * *

**Twinkle: So how did you enjoy the first chapter? I'll give you a second chapter, then you can decide whether you want me to continue or not. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Twinkle: Hey people! After the long wait, I present to you the next chapter of TAA. Enjoy!**

**Beta'd: By my bestest friend in the world, KrazeeNingaChick.

* * *

**

It was the last fight in the Chunin Exams between Sasuke Uchiha of the Konohagakure and Subaku no Gaara of Sunagakure. Gaara let loose a maniacal laugh. "Mother wants your blood." He called before enclosing himself in a dome of sand.

Sasuke then proceeded to put his plan into action by running up the wall. At the top, he flew through some hand signs before focusing chakra to his hand. The chirping of a thousand birds could be heard through out the crowd.

Everyone sprung into action the second Sasuke launched his attack into Gaara's sand. The shinobi of Sand and Sound placed a genjutsu on the crowd, enticing the civilians to sleep. The shinobi of Leaf dispelled it as the genin chased after the sand siblings who took off during the commotion.

* * *

(Timeskip – 30 Minutes Later)

Naruto's P.O.V.

It was bad. Sakura's pinned against a tree while Sasuke stood back as I fought the mutated Gaara.

Sakura was no help what-so-ever! All she did was scream and get in the way and now look what happened. The bitch got stuck to a tree. I know what you're all thinking, 'Don't you like her?' and 'If you want to date her you got to be nicer.'

Well I've tried and I've given up. It happened back in Wave Country, when I and Sasuke were trapped in that ice dome with Haku.

* * *

(Flashback – Wave Country)

We were tired and we looked like human pincushions. While I was catching my breath, Haku threw more senbon, aiming at my neck for a quick kill. I attempted to dodge them but it was futile. Sasuke had thrown himself in front of me, the senbon impacting themselves in his neck instead.

He started to fall and I caught him. "Why?" I managed to coke out.

"I-I don't know. My body m-moved on its own." He said before passing out. In my blind fury, I didn't realize this and thought he was dead.

* * *

(Timeskip – Wave Country)

"Sasuke!" Sakura wailed. Zabuza and Haku were dead and Sasuke had yet to wake. I walked over to Sakura in attempt to calm her.

"Sakura, it's okay." I said, realizing the senbon did not kill him. "He's not-"

"Shut up!" she yelled as I backed away. "It's your entire fault! If it weren't for you, he'd be alive!" I glared at her.

"If it weren't for me, he'd be dead. He is alive. The senbon couldn't hit with pinpoint accuracy because he was moving." I stated calmly. She stood up, her anger evident in her eyes.

"**Oh boy."**

'You can say that again.'

"Does he look alive to you?" she barked, tears streaming down her face. "Now I won't be able to live my life happily with Sasuke-kun because of you, you good for nothing-"

"ME? So now it's all about me?" I clenched my fists in anger. "What the hell did you do other than quiver in fear while Kakashi, Sasuke, and I fought tooth and nail against the enemy! And newsflash, Sasuke JUMPED in front of me!" I yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened before she glared. "Sasuke-kun is too great to waste his life on scum like you. I think you pushed him in front of the senbon." I threw my hands up and my eyes changed colors from a cerulean blue to a murderous bloody red.

"I GIVE UP!" She gave me a questioning look. Before she could say anything, I continued. "I protect you, I pay attention to you and all I get in return is you bad mouthing me about how much better Sasuke is than me!"

Without realizing it, my eyes changed to a stormy ice blue with rings around it. Sakura's eyes widened yet again as she backed away in horror.

"N-Naruto?" she whispered in fear before she pointed to me. "Y-your eyes."

"I don't care! I'll check that later! Let's just get some things straight pinky! Stop hitting me and stop yelling at me! I've had it with you and you're wailing!" I yelled before calming down and looking over into the river at my reflection. My eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa."

* * *

(Flashback End)

I had to attack his somehow. I bit my thumb and the boss toad, Gamabunta. **"What can I do for you, Naruto?" **he asked. I pointed to Gaara who, at this point, transformered into Shukaku, the one tailed Tanuki.

"**I'm free!"** the crazed bijou yelled. I looked at the boss toad.

"Is that enough for you?" I said as he sighed.

"**I guess."

* * *

**

(Timeskip – 15 Minutes Later)

We've been trying everything but nothing is working.

"**Naruto, you going to have to wake the host up. But we need to get a good grip. Something with fang and claws." **Gamabunta pondered. We were both deep in thought until I heard a voice in my head.

"**Use a transformation of me." **Kyuubi said. I face palmed myself.

'Of course. Why didn't I think of that before?' I thought.n After running through some handsigns, I called out my jutsu. "TRANFORMATION!" I yelled and in a puff of smoke, Bunta submerged , transformed into the Kyuubi no Yoko. We jumped, latched onto Ichibi, and tried to wake up the red head that was covered in sand from the waist on down. "Gaara!" I yelled, jumping off of the transformed Gamabunta and landing on the head of Shukaku. Sand rapped around my arms, legs, and torso so I had to resorted to the only thing I could do. I head-butted Gaara, hurting both him and myself in the process.

Shukaku began to crumble as Gaara woke. My chakra was extremely low and I was tired. Gamabunta poofed back into himself before he vanished out of exsitence and Gaara and I plummeted through the trees to the ground below.

* * *

(The Next Day – The Council's Office)

Sakura, Sasuke, and I were all in the civilain's council office, giving our report of what happened with Gaara. Once Sasuke finished, it was my turn. The council people looked at me with hatred and distaste. Before I could speak, the Haruno family head put her hand up. "I think we heard enough stories. It is evident that Shukaku of Subaku no Gaara was unleashed and you defeated it, Uzumaki." she said to me. I nodded. "It is also clear that you summoned the Kyuubi as well."

My eyes widened in anger but I kept calm. "I did no such thing."

"Then how come we saw the beast in the same clearing you were in?" the Aburame civilian clan head asked, thrying to igure out what happened without doing something brash.

"I had summoned the boss toad, Gamabunta, and I transformed him into the Kyuubi to get a grip on the Ichibi no Shukaku." I answered.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the civilain heads looked at each other. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby exiled from Konoha due to an attempt to destroy the village." My eyes widened evern more. "Please return you hatai-ite."

I did as I was told and removed my hatai-ite from my forehead and put it on the table. I, with mearing advanced, heard Sasuke clench and the pater of his blood hitting the ground. Not wanting to see his face, I turned around walked to the door. "Uzumaki, you have three hours to leave this village. If you are not gone you will be killed. Is that clear.?" the Haruno said. I wasn't listening as I broke out into a vicious smirk that no-one could see.

'Well, if they're going to banish me, they should at least know my secret.' I thought.

"I said, is that clear, Uzumaki?" the pink banshee's mother said again. I laughed.

"As if." I replied. They all tensed as I turned around and gasped when they saw my eyes. They were red with black rings around the pupil.

"The Rinnegan." whispered one of them. "We can't let a bloodline like that go."

"I say we marry him with multiple girls so we can have more of it."

"Too late though." I said breaking up their little debate. "I'm already exiled. So long." I said before walking out the door.

* * *

(The Forest Outside Of Konoha)

Third Person. P.O.V.

"Itachi, do you know when we are going to head back to base?" Kisame whined as he dragged his sword on the ground.

"Shut up Kisame. We're heading that way now." Itachi said irritated. Kisame sighed.

"But can't we go any faster?" he whined again.

"No." All of a sudden they heard yelling.

"Why? What have I done to the sand village?" they heard a deep voice yell.

"Simple. You ruined our plan to destroy the Leaf." they another voice say. "You are now exiled from the Sand."

"Fine. I never even like your village." the deep voice spoke.

(Konoha)

"Well, its time to go." Naruto said walking towards the gates with his stuff in a bag on his back. He was almost there when a group of shinobi, 3 Jonin, 8 Chunin, and 7 ANBU, blocked his path. "Can I help you?" he said calmly.

"Today, you die demon." one of the chunin said. Naruto smirked.

"I was exiled. Not sentenced to be executed. I still have an hour to leave." he commented. The ANBU stepped forward, drawing his katana in the process.

"We're here to finish the job." he said. Naruto jumped over them and started running.

The chase was on.

Somewhere along the way, Naruto caught up with Gaara. "Gaara! Run with me!" he shouted. Gaara looked behind them and saw the ninja in pursuit and started to dash through the trees.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gaara yelled.

"I got exiled but these douche bags are trying to kill me." Naruto stated.

* * *

**Twinkle: So what do you think? Good or bad? The chapter is short. Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twinkle: So of here's the next chapter of TAA. Enjoy!**

…

"You can take care of the Chunin and Jonin. I'll take the ANBU." Naruto said before the two split up. Naruto's self claimed 'executors' stopped. The ANBU captain took charge. "All the Chunin and Jonin go after the red-head. All the ANBU, follow me."

(Konoha Forest)

Naruto's P.O.V.

This is too much fun! I can finally unleash my power a litle. I was holding back way too much. I only used three percent of my power to beat Gaara. I channeled chakra to my eyes, activating my Rinnegan.

Completing some quick handsigns as I saw the ANBU about ten feet away, I called out my attack. **"Katon: Hell Fire!"**

(Konoha Forest)

Authoress' P.O.V.

Itachi and Kisame where still walking towards the Akatsuki Base through the forest of Konoha when flames ignited thirty feet away from them and they heard screams of agonizing pain.

"Itachi," Kisame started, "do you think we should go check it out?" he asked. Itachi said nothing as he jumped through the trees in the direction of the flames.

(Timeskip – Ten Minutes Later)

Itachi and his blue-skinned companion reached the clearing that was scorched to ashes. "What happened here?" Kisame asked about to walk out to see what only to be pulled back down.''

"You idiot! There are people in that clearing!" Itachi whispered harshly. Kisame sweatdropped and scratched his head sheepishly.

"I know you're back there you two. Come out now or I'll make you." Naruto said scaring them. The two rose from behind the bushes they were hiding. There they saw Naruto and Gaara perched upon one of the branches that were not reduced to ash, enjoying some pockey, Gaara laying down on his back with his eyes closed and Naruto leaning against a tree. Without warning, Naruto threw a box to Itachi who caught it with ease. "Your favorite, 'tachi."

Kisame looked between Itachi and Naruto multiple times. _How do they know each other?_ As if reading his mind, Itachi answered Kisame.

"I was an ANBU in Konoha." Itachi stated.

"When I was young and those dumb villagers attempted to beat me, 'tachi came and cleaved their heads off." Naruto smirked. "To see them wallow in their own crimson life is quite entertaining."

Kisame paled. "You're psycho, blondie." He said in a wary voice. Naruto jumped off the branch.

"Gaara," Naruto scolded, "let us introduce ourselves."

"Hai Naruto. Just don't scold me like a child." Gaara said as he stretched and hopped of the branch. Naruto started first.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the last beholder of Rinnegan that I know of." Itachi stayed expressionless while Kisame's eyes widened. Gaara sighed and looked at the two with a bored expression.

"My name Gaara no Subaku, the jailor of the Ichibi no Shukaku." After all the introductions were done, Kisame finally spoke up.

"Naruto, you have family in Akatsuki." Naruto glared at the tall blue haired man.

"The last person who told me that died in cold blood." He said coldly.

"No Naruto," Itachi said, "The leaders of Akatsuki both have the Rinnegan. One of them is probably your father's brother but he dyed his hair orange."

"What about the other guy?" Gaara asked.

"Nagato told us that he was part of the family. Probably one of the branch families." Itachi said. He was taken back when Naruto glared at him.

"Deactivate your Sharingan. I and the fox don't like it." Naruto said. Itachi, a bit reluctant, deactivate it and his eyes faded to onyx.

"Okay, but what if we get ambushed or walk into a genjutsu?" Kisame asked worriedly. Naruto snorted.

"And you call yourself a ninja. My Rinnegan will see through it. If you're a good ninja, you'll sense other ninja. I can smell them." Naruto said. "Now, lead the way. I guess we're going with you."

(Timeskip – Three Days Later – Desert)

"Gaara," Naruto whined, "can we please travel by sand? We're almost there, I can sense it." Kisame fell anime style.

"You mean to tell we've mean walking for three days straight without any rest and you can control sand?" Kisame asked. After a few seconds, he didn't hear a reply. He looked up and saw the three stoic ninjas riding a wave of sand. "OI! MATTE!"

(Akatsuki Base)

"Leader-sama, Tobi wants to know when Itachi and Kisame are going to be back." Tobi whined. Pein's left eye continued to twitch.

"Tobi," Pein said in a deadly quiet voice, "if you don't shut up… they're here now so stop your bitching, you pest." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The huge door, that was the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout, opened, creaking the entire time. "Itachi, you're back. Where's Kisame?" A few seconds later, Kisame came stumbling in, wheezing and panting. Pein sighed. "I don't want to know." He then noticed the other two males with then. He got off the monument of himself and stood about few feet away from them. "Who are our guests?"

Naruto stepped forward. "Don't you recognize me, uncle?" Pein's eyes widened before he noticed the similarities the blonde child had with his brother.

"I thought you died in the Kyuubi attack." Naruto snorted.

"How the hell was I suppose to die if I was the vessel for that over grown plushie?"

"**Hey!"** said over grown plushie growled in Naruto mind. Naruto snickered as the fox lest loose a string of profanities. They stood in silence for a while, Itachi and Kisame already gone to their rooms and Gaara was leaning on the wall.

"So," Naruto started, "what's your name otoji?" Pein looked surprised at the name.

"Pein. How about you?"

"Name's Naruto. The lazy red head over there is Gaara." Naruto said nonchalantly as he thrust his thumb in the direction of his red haired companion. Gaara put his hand up in acknowledgement.

"My name is Tobi!" Tobi yelled loudly. He bounced over to Gaara. "So Gaara, what village are you from?"

"Sand." He said in a monotone.

"Really, Gaara! Sasori's from there too!"

"So that's were he went." Gaara thought aloud.

"Huh? What was that?"

(Konoha)

Konoha was a hot mess. With no hokage and all the destruction done to village, missions couldn't be completed. Therefore, money reserves were low.

Rookie Nine and Gai's Team took a great hit when they heard Naruto was exiled. Well, all expect Sakura; she was jumping for joy. Team 7 was one member short, making the little tasks they had hard.

Kakashi had been injured somewhere during the invasion and was hospitalize, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to work. All the genin had to help fix most of the damage done to the village and without the help of Naruto's Kage Bushin, not only the Genin, but the entire village had trouble repairing other buildings.

This brings us to our situation. What was left of Team 7 had to rebuild the fence that surrounded the hospital.

_This is impossible._ Sasuke thought doubtfully as he looked at the rumble that was the once standing fence and the new fence that was much taller than they were. _Dobe and his bushin would have been a great help. Nobody has enough chakra to make as many as he can._

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined, breaking him out of his thoughts, "we need to get started.

"I know, but how are we going to do this? That fence is huge."

"Sasuke-kun, you can do anything. I'm glad baka Naruto is gone. He would have held us back." Sakura sneered.

(Twinkle: Sasuke isn't as driven to kill Itachi. When he and Naruto were younger, the two used hang out a lot. When Itachi murdered the clan, Naruto was his support and the two became as close as brothers.) Sasuke snapped his head so fast in her direction, it was surprising that he didn't get whiplash. "If Naruto WAS here, we would be done by now. Why do you hate him so much?" Sasuke yelled, Sharingan activating itself.

"Silly Sasuke-kun, Naruto would have messed it up. I hate him because he keeps getting in the way of our love. We need to go out more."

"One, YOU are the one holding us back. Two, I would NEVER date you! Let alone LOVE you!" he yelled before stomping off in a very un-Uchiha like way.

Sakura smiled at his retreating back. _Oh Sasuke. Why can't you see that we were meant to be? That baka Naruto has done something to you. The only way to remove it is to stop it at the source; Naruto._

…

**Twinkle: What is Sakura planning? Find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Akatsuki**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: T. A. Aberforth**

**Chapter 4**

…

**Twinkle: Okay, I changed the title and summary because I wasn't going no where with this story but don't worry my readers. The plot is still the same… slightly. Just read and you'll know. Okay, so the new summary is…**

**Summary: **Naruto is banished from Konoha and ends up joining Akatsuki with Gaara for the same reason. Tsunade sends Rookie 12 to find him to no avail. A year later, war brakes out in unofficial with Sound and Konoha and all other country are thrown into the crossfire. Months after, Akatsuki, unknown to the rest of the villages, brakes up and they all go their separate ways to train and help stop Orochimaru. A few months after that, there's two mercenaries who become well known to take missions for money. Konoha is in need in help and they call on the two called the Akatsuki Duo. Bad choose or not, it's their last hope. Rinnegan!Naru

**Twinkle: Yep. I think that'll get me to write more. That and more reviews. When I get reviews and stuff, it makes me feel obligated to give you guys more chapters. Just a simple 'awesome' or a 'I think you should…' will help me. Even if you don't have an account, you can still review because I accept anonymous reviews. Oh, and I know that Pein is really Yahiko or one of Nagato's bodies but in this story it's different. Enjoy!**

**XOX**

(Eight Years Later)

"I don't know why he's acting like that Ino." Ino sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Ever since Sound started attack at random moments, the village need more money but to make sure that none of their shinobi got killed on missions, only the more advanced ANBU got to go on missions far out the country. So a majority of other ninja were taking up jobs to escort travelers from the edge of the forest surrounding Konoha to said village. So Ino was stuck either at the hospital or at her families flower shop, mostly the latter. "I mean, I only talk to him once in while so I don't know he would do that." So that meant her bestfriend came to talk to her _all_ the time when she too wasn't at the hospital which was most of the time. "Really! I don't why he won't date me. I'm pretty, strong, and smart. I'm even next in line for the Sanin." That _also_ meant that she had to listen to said bestfriend run her mouth _all the time_. She liked Sakura and all but listening to somebody talk about one person for _hours_ on end was enough wear anybody out. "Ino are you listening?" Sakura asked. Ino sighed again.

"Yes, Sakura. I'm listening." Ino said tiredly.

"Good. Did you know what Hinata say to me the other day? Well I was walking around the village a day or two ago and I saw Tenten and Hinata so naturally I went to go talk to them. We decided to go to this small place Hinata knew that serves healthy salads so of course I agreed. I have to stay on my diet so I would get fat or anything. So anyway, we ordered our food and started talking about how Tenten was dating Neji and how Hinata was dating Kiba, you know, causal stuff like that. So Hinata brought up what she and Kiba were talking about the other day. Kiba wanted to go pull a small prank on one of the Sound nin that kept trying to get in Konoha so he had asked Hinata if she had any ideas. So Hinata said that she didn't so Kiba said that he wished that baka dobe Naruto was here. So of course I had told her that Naruto wasn't needed here because he isn't. What could he do?" Ino glared at the twenty year old.

"Jeez Sakura. If you're just going to come here so I can hear you complain about Naruto, then go away. I have better things to do." Sakura gaped at her friend of 12 years.

"I thought you didn't like Naruto." she said.

"Naruto was my friend. And he wasn't mean to other people just because they weren't like the person he had a crush on. Get out Sakura." Ino said. Sakura huffed and stomped out of the store. She stopped at the door to turn to Ino.

"I can't believe you would defend trash like that idiot." Sakura muttered, clearly upset before continuing out the door. Ino sighed.

'_She's so driven by her foolish crush on Sasuke, who is clearly not interested, that she can't even see the good in others. What happened to the sweet little girl that I gave my pink bow to when we were seven?' _Ino thought.

**XOX**

(Amegakure)

Back in the old Akatsuki main base, Hidan and Kakuzu resided. After the group broke up, most of the others went away. Hidan and Kakuzu were the only one's left in Ame out of all thirteen of the members of the old Akatsuki. With the war going on, most people who didn't want to fight left their village and came to Ame as it was the only neutral country so Hidan and Kakuzu had to start a small platoon of ninjas to protect themselves.

Most of the other members barely did anything. But Madara had gone to fine a way to better his Sharingan and Nagato and Konan tagged along. Deidara, Zetsu, and Sasori had gone to Suna in hopes of secretly helping the village, while Gaara had managed to get back in. Itachi had gone to find a way to use his Mangekyou without going blind and Kisame went with him. But the last two members had just disappeared.

"Hey, Kakuzu?" Hidan called. Kakuzu looked up from the jutsu scroll he was reading. "What do you ever think happened to short stuff and pierce face?" he asked. Kakuzu shrugged.

"They could be anywhere." he answered. Hidan sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything else.

**XOX**

(Small Town)

Two people calmly walked into restaurant and sat down in the back, saying nothing. The waiter came up to them a few minutes later. She smiled at them. "Good afternoon. What can I get you?" she asked.

"Came we have green tea please?" His voice was gruff and deep. She wrote it down on her notepad and nodded.

"Coming right up. Just a minute." she said before leaving and disappearing into the kitchen. The two supposedly men sat in total silence, not once taking a glance at anything. They only turned to look at the door when five big guys walked into the restaurant, yelling and carrying on. They sat down at one of the many table, propping their feet up on the table.

"Hey waiter!" the leader of the small group called, "We're ready to order!" The two silent men observed this man. He stood about 6'8 and a tattoo with a snake with a crown on his right arm. The other four were various heights and each had a snake tattoo without a crown on their left arm, signifying the first one as the leader. All of the other people in the restaurant scurried out, not wanting to put up with any trouble with the gang. They were obvious well known in this city. When the waiter came back with their tea, the second one spoke up.

"Excuse me, ma'am." His voice was slightly lighter than the one who spoke before.

"Um-huh?" she answered, putting tray on the table. He pointed his index finger to the group of five men. They were the only two groups in the restaurant.

"Can you tell me what you know about them?" he asked.

"They're the Hebi Kokuou. I hear they're working under Orochimaru, helping him take over the small towns like here. They always like to boss people around because they have ninja weapons." she whispered. He was about to ask another question when they heard the gang leader speak.

"Hey lady! We're ready to order!" he yelled. The lady turned around and bowed to them slightly.

"Sorry sirs but I have to finish serving these nice pair of men right here." she said, her voice quivering with fear. The leader stood up.

"Hey fellas, these two look like a couple of travelers. How about we show them how to act in our town." he said, cracking his knuckles as his crew started to get riled up.

"I don't think this pretty lady would like it if you ruined her store." the one with the deeper voice said, standing up and straightening out his all black, the hood hiding his face from view.

"That whore doesn't matter. All she's good for is working and sex." he said. The one with the deeper voice lifted his head and they could all now see purple eyes glaring at them from under the cloak. The leader was took a step back when the guys eyes turned purple and six black rings, the first one bigger than the other, appeared around his pupil that didn't change. The man with the deeper voice simply held his hand up.

"**Bansho Ten'in **(Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)**." **The leader felt his body being pulled towards the other guy. Next thing he knew, the man had and iron grip on the front of his shirt. "Apologize to this woman right now." he said. The leader was about to oppose when he felt strong killer intent coming from the man. The shakily turned to the woman and bowed.

"I -I'm sorry for all the trouble." he said. The man dropped him on the ground and he scurried out of the restaurant. "Come on guys!" he yelled. His gang ran out with him. The man's eyes reverted back to their normal purple and he sat back down. The lady quickly set their tea down and walked back into the kitchen. When she came back out, she had a small bag of ryo with her.

"Thank you." she said. "Those men have been terrorizing my customers for along time. Your tea is free and here, a token of gratitude." She put the money on the table before going back in the kitchen. The two men finished their tea and put a tip on the table before leaving out.

**XOX**

(Konoha)

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the paperwork on her desk. All of it was in her out bin so she was done but she couldn't help but feel bad. _'We're losing this war horribly. With Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri all against us, we're losing. Hoshi, Kusa, Getsu, Yu, and Taki can only do some musch because they're small villages. Only Suna is giving us some real help.'_ She sighed again and pulled out a book. The book's title was 'Merc Nin'. She opened it and started looking for possible people she could hire. _'Let's see here. The Viper Lighting? Nope, he's only C-rank. The Shadow? No. We already have the Nara clan for that. Plus she's only B-rank. Man! There's nobody in here.'_ She was broke out of her thoughts when she heard tapping on the window. She looked up and saw Jiraiya leaning against the pane. "Can't you use the door like a normal person?" she asked. He snorted as he pulled out a small book.

"Since when were Sanin normal?" he asked. He tossed her the book which she caught with ease. "It's the more recent version of that Merc Nin book you were going through." She strummed through the book until she stopped.

"Perfect." she said, smirking. Jiraiya hopped out of the window seal and looked over at the book.

"The Akatsuki Duo. Isn't that the same group who was after Naruto?" Jiraiya instantly regretted asking when he saw her close to tear. "Err… never mind. I heard they disbanded."

"Anyway, they're a S-ranked Mercs and most villages have them in bingo books as flee on sight." Tsunade said. She sighed for a third time. "It doesn't matter now. They're hired if they take the job. It's our only hope. Have you heard word two cloaked men going around doing missions?" she asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"My sources say they were last seen in a small town off the edge of Grass. That was yesterday. They have friends in Grass that can contact them." he answered.

"Okay." Tsunade pulled out a blank scroll and wrote something out on it before rolling it up and giving it to Jiraiya. "Please give this to them." she said. He took the scroll befor jumping out of the window. _'This is our last hope. I just pray that Orochimaru doesn't get to them first.'_ she thought. She looked at the picture of a blond haired boy smiling brightly and her heart clenched. _'I can't believe the bastard council went behind my back and banished him.'_ She looked out the window. _'I wonder where you are now?'_

**XOX**

(Orochimaru's Hideout)

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru called from his seat on his snake thrown. Kabuto calmly walked into the room.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" he asked.

"Get _him _for me. You and he have a mission." Kabuto nodded.

"Yes, right away." he said before calmly walking out. The walked down the long corridor before stopping at a random door. He knocked on it with the knuckle if his index finger. A slightly gruff voice sounded from the other side.

"What?"

"Come on Kimimaru. Orochimaru-sama has a mission for us. He wants to see you too so come on." There was foot steps and then the door opened. A man white hair and two red dots on his forehead stepped out of the room. They both started walking down corridor back to Orochimaru's chambers. When they got there, they both stood in front of the Snake Sanin, awaiting orders.

"You two need to do something for me. Have you heard of the Akatsuki Duo?" he asked. Kabuto nodded but Kimimaru shook his head. "Kabuto, fill him in."

"The Akatsuki Duo are two S-rank Merc Nin who work for money. Nobody has ever seen their faces. Orochimaru nodded.

"Very good. I need you two to go capture them. I have a feeling that they will refuse the mission of destroying Konoha so I will put the curse mark on them. After the war, I will see who's the stronger one and they will be my next body. The other will join my forces. They were last seen on the edge of Grass Country so hurry. Dismissed." They both bowed and left the room.

**XOX**

Two men were calmly walking down the road when they felt three chakra singatures coming towards them. They stopped and waited. It seems everyone was finally making a move.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Akatsuki Duo**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

…

**Last time:** _Two men were calmly walking down the road when they felt three chakra signatures coming towards them. They stopped and waited. It seems everyone was finally making a move._

**XOX**

The two cloaked men tensed, on high alert. The single signature from the right was closer and familiar. A blur of white, green, and red landed on the ground. _Jiraiya-sensei._ both figures thought. The white haired man walked calmly towards them and stopped when he was ten feet away from them.

"I come in peace, gentlemen." he said. "The Hokage of my village, Konoha, wants me to give this to you." He tossed them the scroll which the second one caught. He unrolled it and scanned over it with his companion. "You may stake your price. We are desperate ri-" He couldn't finish his sentence due to the other chakra signatures landing in the clearing, ten feet away from them. "Kabuto." Jiraiya sneered. Kabuto smirked arrogantly.

"Jiraiya-sama. I didn't expect you to be here. Then again, your pitiful village needs all the help it can get." His smirk widened when the Gama Sanin growled. He was about to launch at Orochimaru's only right hand man but he couldn't move his body. Using his eyes, he looked at the two men and the first one had his open palming facing the ground.

_How is he doing that? It's like the gravity around my body is… heavier. That's it! He's controlling gravity!_ he thought in amazement. The second one spoke.

"What do you want? I know you're with Orochimaru so don't play coy with me." he said in an ice cold voice.

"Orochimaru-sama orders were to capture you two. You would be a big help in the war against Konoha. But if you come peacefully, we won't have to result to violence." Kabuto said. When neither of the two cloaked figures moved, Kimimaru took off towards them. He was about to punch the first one who was keeping Jiraiya immobile when he felt something pulling him towards the other. Next thing he knew, there was a metal bar pierce through his chest where his heart was, out the other side. He collapsed on the bar, dead. Kabuto flinched when the man carelessly through the corpse towards him. The second one flashed in front of him and gripped him by the front of his shirt. Cold ice blue bore into his very soul.

"Listen here, tell that snake that we want nothing to do with him." Kabuto felt searing pain in his left wrist and his left hand came straight off. "Now you really are Orochimaru's only right hand man. Now get out of my site." He dropped the silver haired man ungracefully on the ground who grabbed his severed hand and Kimimaru's body before disappearing in a flare of fire. The first one released his hold on Jiraiya who then let out a sigh of relief. The two men turned towards the Gama Sanin and nodded.

"Yes?" Jiraiya asked as he gathered himself.

"We'll come to Konoha. We never did like that snake." the first one said. Jiraiya smiled.

"Sankyu. When do you want to leave?"

"Immediately would be nice." the second one said. Jiraiya nodded before taking off in the direction he came.

_Konoha has hope now!_ Jiraiya thought with glee.

**XOX**

After twelve hours of non-stop travel, the four Shinobi reached the giant metal gates of Konoha. Jiraiya and his companions easily walked past the gates with no problem and continued on towards the Hokage Tower. The first hidden man looked around curiously while the second one just looked straight ahead, ignoring his surroundings. They got many stares from the villagers but those were ignored too. They walked right into the Hokage Tower and up to Tsunade's office. Jiraiya knocked on the door with his knuckle and waited for a reply. "Come in." He opened the door and the three of them walked in. Jiraiya sat in the window seal and the two men in black leaned against the wall. "So," Tsunade started, "I take these two are the ever famous Akatsuki Duo." Jiraiya nodded. She turned towards them. "Before we seal the deal, I would like to ask a couple questions." The two continued to stare at her with cold eyes. "Okay, when did the Akatsuki break up?"

"Seven years ago." the first one answered.

"Who all were in the Akatsuki?"

"Madara and Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure, Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure, Deidara of Iwagakure, Akasuna no Sasori of Sunagakure, Hidan of Yugakure, Kakuzu of Takigakure, Konan and Nagato of Amegakure, and Zetsu, a spy Madara found." There was a moment of silence.

"…What is or was the Akatsuki's goals?"

"Our goals were not to capture the Bijou, simply to help their Jinchuuriki. In most villages, Jinchuuriki or either scorned and hated or treated not like a human being, but like a tool. We were trying to create a new life for the Jinchuuriki, so they could live around their own kind. The Akatsuki members are the same in a way. They were hated or blamed for a reason beyond their control. Orochimaru joined our organization under ill intentions and blackened the image of Akatsuki we were trying to make. Most villages think the Akatsuki were trying to capture Bijou because of Orochimaru's attempt at trying to capture the Yondaime Mizukage, the Sanbi Jinchuuriki." was the calm reply. Tsunade sighed. Their story was believable since Tsunade and Jiraiya both knew their evil ex-teammate. She looked at them again.

"We believe you. But I need you two to remove your hoods so we can at least know who's helping us." They heard a growl and saw the first cloaked man was pulling something out his back pocket. They could tell the second one was smirking by the way his hand was sticking out.

"Told you so." he taunted.

"Screw you." He slapped a five ryo notes in the second one's hand before huffing. They both got off the wall and stood before Tsunade's desk. The first slid his hood off before he went back to brooding.

"Pein?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what of it?" Pein replied grumpily.

"Jiraiya, who is this?" Tsunade asked. He clapped Pein on the back.

"This is Minato's older brother. He left after the whole Iwa-Konoha War so he could see the world." They both turned expectantly to the second one. He sighed and pulled his hood down, taking off the cloak. Jiraiya gasped.

"Naruto!" He nodded. He was about 6'2. His blond red streaked spiky hair was longer but still a mass of spikes. He had the Akatsuki symbol tattooed on his arm and wore all black clothes. He had piercing in both his ears three times. Jiraiya walked over to him and knocked him over the head.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, cupping his head.

"You just disappeared for eight years! Why didn't you tell us where you were?"

"Just so Danzo's Ne could fine me? No thank you!" the blond retorted. Tsunade looked between them.

"So this is the Naruto I hear so much about." She walked over to him and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What?" all three of the Shinobi cried.

"I said I'm sorry. Maybe if I wasn't so busy wallowing in my self-pity, then maybe you wouldn't have had to leave the village." she said. He smiled kindly with his eyes closed.

"It's okay. If I never left," he looped an arm around Pein's neck, "then I would have never found my uncle." Jiraiya gave him a one over.

"You look just like your dad, gaki." Jiraiya said scowling. "If you're anything like him, you'll be a chick magnet too." They all shared a laugh at that but all became serious after that.

"Okay, so what's your price?" Tsunade asked. Pein and Naruto shared a look before looking back at the two Sanins with smirks.

"We'll do it for free." At the looks they were receiving from them, Pein decided to elaborate. "I'm doing it to keep the village my brother died protecting safe."

"I'm doing it to show the arrogant fools that they are at my mercy this time. And to perform my biggest prank yet! Operation Blow It All Up in Their Faces is a go!" He started to cackle madly. The three others backed away in a corner.

"He's been hanging out with Kyuubi too much." Pein said. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded at this. After a few minutes, Naruto calmed down. He through put his cloak back on and threw the cloak over his head, Pein doing the same. "We would like to keep our identities unknown for a while." he said. Naruto nodded.

"We need a meeting with all ninja Chunin and higher and the entire council." Tsunade nodded as she wrote the conditions down in a scroll as proof.

"Yes, it's," she glanced at the clock noticing they've been talking for a good five hours, "midnight. How does ten tomorrow morning sound?" she asked.

"Perfect." Pein said. They started to walk towards the door. "If you need us, we'll be at the Namikaze mansion." Both Rinnegan users walked out of room and quietly closed the door behind them. Tsunade fell back in her chair with a sigh.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow." she said, Jiraiya nodding along in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Akatsuki Duo**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

…

**Last Time:** _"Perfect." Pein said. They started to walk towards the door. "If you need us, we'll be at the Namikaze mansion." Both Rinnegan users walked out of room and quietly closed the door behind them. Tsunade fell back in her chair with a sigh._

_"It's going to be a long day tomorrow." she said, Jiraiya nodding along in agreement. _

Chapter 6

…

As the sun crawled higher over the horizon, our favorite ninja slowly got out of his parents' huge king size bed. He dragged himself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom that was in the room. He stripped himself of his boxers while turning on the shower. He turned the dial all the way up and waited until it heated before stepping in, not even wincing as the scorching hot water hit his skin. After a few minutes of just standing there, he grabbed the body wash that was on the edge of the shower a squeezed some on his hands before spreading it all over his body. After rinsing off, he grabbed the shampoo and squirted some of it on his hands before scrubbing his hands through his shoulder blade length spiky hair. Even with the shampoo in it, it still spiked up everywhere at random. He washed it out before turning the shower off. He stepped out and wrapped a towel his waist and ran his fingers through his hair before drying himself off. He threw the towel in the hamper as he walked into his room. He opened the closet and grabbed a black sleeveless skin tight top, black Anbu style pants that cut off at his ankle, and his black cloak. He slipped on his pants and shirt before grabbing his cloak and padding out of his room, closing the door behind him. He threw his cloak on the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple. Not a few seconds after he sat down, his uncle came down the stairs dressing in a dark blue fishnet shirt and black pants. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his attire. "You're 43 yet here you are walking around practically shirtless? That's just wrong." he joked. Pein glared at him.

"Shut it, brat. I'm not in the mood." he said as he grabbed some orange juice out if the refrigerator. Naruto snorted as he tossed the apple core in towards the garbage but before it could go inside, it stopped mid-air. The blond jinchuuriki's all blue eyes with black rings stared at the apple core blankly. He blinked and the apple dropped in the garbage, his eyes going back to normal. "You really need to get a hobby. Freezing stuff in the air is not something somebody normal does." Naruto stared at him.

"Even though I have a demon sealed in my stomach, metal bars can come out my hands, and I'm slightly insane," he ignored the snort, "you still consider me normal?" Pein ignored him and chose to glance at the clock and sighed. 9:30.

"Let's go." he said as he put his glass in the sink. Naruto hopped out of the chair and grabbed his cloak, putting it on and putting the hood over his head. Both Namikaze's slipped their ninja sandals on before walking out the door. Pein put his hood over his head and stared at Naruto as he locked the door. Naruto turned out and stared back.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look really… on edge." he said. Naruto shrugged.

"It's probably because I know the second I show them who I am, there's going to corpses, chaos, and destruction." he said before he started walking towards the Konoha Council Chambers. Pein shook his head.

"I think Kyuubi is trying to turn you in to a mini him." he muttered.

"Thank you." Naruto replied, hearing what he said with his advanced senses. Before Pein could retort, he looked up and realized they were at the chambers. Naruto led him to the biggest room in the building and knocked on the door. Tsunade opened it and smiled.

"Thanks for coming. We're just missing a few more people and then we can start. And the meeting fell on the right day too. The Kazekage is here." They walked into the room and sat in two seats that were slightly more elevated than the rest. After a few minutes, the ever famous unpunctual Copy-nin finally came in the room along with several others. Tsunade closed the door and put a silencing jutsu on the room before walking over and sitting in the most elevated chair out of all them, the Kazekage sitting next to her. There were several pairs of eyes that were staring at the two of them but not once did either of them shift or make any indication that they knew that they were being stared at. Tsunade broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Okay, we are here to discuss the topic of help outside the village. I searched through the merc-nin book and I found these two, The Akatsuki Duo. They are S-ranked shinobi that in most bingo books have as 'flee on site'. Obviously, they have agreed to assist us." She let that sink in. "They said they will help us for free." There was a cry of outrage and the people in the room started yelling. After a few second of it, Naruto, though nobody knew it was him, slammed his hand on the table, causing a crack to go straight through the table though it didn't snap in half.

"SILENCE!" They all quieted and sat down. "I didn't come to this village just to hear you screech like a bunch of banshees." he said more calmly. "Okay, Lady Tsunade, if it's okay with you, I would like to continue." She nodded. "Alright, all questions will be answered but we're doing this in order. We'll start at the end of the table down there and go to the right." Homura started.

"We would like to know who you two are." Pein growled again before slapping some money Naruto's hand. He pulled his cloak off and put it on the back of his chair. There was a couple gasps from around the room.

"Minato-sensei's older brother." Kakashi said, shocked. They all looked towards the other figure. Naruto sighed dramatically before pulling his cloak completely off and also putting his on the back of his chair. This time, there was a collective gasp through-out the room.

"NARUTO?" Some of the other ninja finally came to and started yelling.

"It's the demon!"

"What is it doing in our village?"

"Kill it!" Naruto's right eye started twitching madly. One of the Shinobi in the crowd ran towards Naruto in an attempt to kill him. Many others were cheering him on as he got closer and closer to Naruto who hadn't moved a muscle. When he was three feet away from Naruto, he was stopped. They all saw Naruto's hand facing the ground, open. Naruto glared at the man but then smirked and closed his eyes. He faced his open hand towards the ceiling and the man started to float up in the air. When he was about fourteen feet in the air, Naruto opened his other hand and put them in front of his chest with his fingers arched. "**Nifuu Juujigai** (Two-Way Crossroads)." he said. The man in the air started to feel as though he was being smashed between two solid objects. Everyone else in the room just watched in shock, fear, and awe. Suddenly, Naruto clapped his hands together. "**Katsu** (Explode)!" The man exploded in a rain of blood much to the horror of the other people in the room and Pein's annoyance. Naruto opened his eyes and scanned over the crowd. "Anyone else wants to piss me off?" he asked. Most people slid back away from him. He smirked. "Good." Everybody settled back down as a couple ninja cleaned up the blood off the floor. Koharu spoke next.

"What are your motives of helping us for free?" she asked.

"I'm just to protect my brother's memory." Pein said offhandedly.

"I'm here to… meh, I guess to protect my precious people." Naruto said with smirk. Those who knew the blond Shinobi knew he had a hidden motive. Jiraiya was next in asking a question.

"What happened to you after you were banished?" he asked. Naruto glared at Danzo.

"I had a rather rude goodbye party. 20 Anbu, and not just any Anbu, the Ne Anbu, had tried to kill me saying there were 'going to nip the problem in the bud' but I killed them though." he said with a shrug. Everybody looked at Danzo.

"I thought Minato made a law that the Ne was supposed to be disbanded." Tsunade said, leering at Danzo. The war hawk cursed mentally.

_Damn that demon brat! Now I'm going to have that foolish woman breathing down my neck even more! _he seethed. _And the rest of those old bags thought it would be best if we rid of our weapon! What fools! If this goes in my favor, I can get the Kyuubi in Ne and I can throw that hag over and take rule over this village the right way._

"After that, I met up with Subaku no Gaara of Sunagakure, the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, and we met up with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. They told me about my family in Akatsuki so I went there with them. I met my uncle here and his cousin, Nagato. After that, uncle training me in what he knew of our bloodline-" The blond wasn't able to continue when the war hawk interrupted.

"Just what is your bloodline?" he asked.

"The Rinnegan." Pein stated bluntly, ignoring the gasps. "Look, gaki here can answer all your questions so I'm going home." With that, he grabbed his cloak and walked out of the room. Surprisingly, nobody stopped him, and that raised some suspicion. After his uncle left the room, Naruto eyed the civilian council and the three old coots.

_They must want my bloodline. I just knew this would happen._ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes. "What else is there to discuss other than that?" he asked. Koharu spoke up.

"We will talk about your bloodline." she said and Naruto growled low in his throat.

"What's there to know?"

"We don't know much about the Rinnegan Namikaze-san so could you please fill us in?" the Haruno family head Shinra said, her bitchy daughter sitting next to her.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Naruto snarled. One of the civilian heads, Takshito Taizo, snapped.

"You are in our village so learn to watch your tongue boy!" he yelled. Naruto didn't move but glared at him. Soon after they all heard a growl and a red fox with nine-tails jumped on the table, centimeters away from Taizo's face.

**"If you know what's good for you ningen, you'll watch _your_ tongue. Or I might just rip it off."** the fox snarled.

"Kyuubi," Naruto called, "that's enough. You can scare the civilians to death later." he said, not even disturbed by the fox that was curling around him.

"You can't bring that _thing_ in here!" cried Shinra. Kyuubi growled at her.

**"I don't appreciate being called a thing. I can crush you all with my paws tied behind my back."** he said. He lied in Naruto's lap, one of his tails wrapped around Naruto's right arm.

"Now, back to the discussion at hand." Naruto said. "The Rinnegan has control over the six elements; **Katon** (Fire Release), **Futon** (Wind Release), **Suiton** (Water Release), **Raiton** (Lighting Release), **Doton** (Earth Release), and **Souton** (Gravity Release)." Before anyone could interrupt him, he continued. "The Rinnegan allows me to control gravity. Not only that, I can use most of the sub element easily; **Mokuton** (Wood Release), **Yoton** (Lava Release), **Shoton** (Crystal Release), **Ranton** (Storm Release), **Futton** (Boil Release), and **Meiton** (Dark Release) are the ones I can use. The type of Meiton I use is nothing you can copy. I used my youki, demonic chakra, in this element since I don't know the correct mix." Naruto finished. While most people were gaping at him, the three old bags were sending glances at each other. After everyone got their wits together, there was silence. Not much you can do when you meet somebody who can kill you in the most sadistic ways possible. Homura finally spoke up.

"Namikaze Naruto, you are hereby under the Clan Restoration Acts." he said.

"WHAT!" the collective yell echoed. Tsunade stood up.

"You can't do that!" she objected.

"Tsunade, don't you want to protect the village?" Koharu asked. "This is for the good of the village."

"But he didn't even have any say in it!" Ino yelled, furious with the way her friend was being treated.

"True. Besides, he just being here is for the good of the village." Shino said calmly, but they all could all tell he was upset.

"The dobe hasn't been in this village one day and you're already demanding him of things." Sasuke put in angrily. The old bags didn't acknowledge them.

"You are to marry Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura." Danzo said.

"WHAT!" was the yell from all the females addressed. Kiba and Hinata were dating along with Ino and Sai, Naruto's replacement, but Sakura was still after Sasuke, even if he hadn't shown not one spec of evidence in attraction to her ever since they met. Throughout this entire predicament, Naruto hadn't said anything. The entire room though was silenced when he spoke.

"No." It was a simple word but it brought different emotions.

"You can't disagree." Homura said smugly.

"Yes I can because it's my body."

"You're a part of Konoha so-"

"You exiled me remember? So I'm no longer under Konoha's rule." Naruto stated calmly.

"You were born here so all you allegiance is to Konoha." Danzo said.

"That plan was blown to hell when you exiled me also. When you banished me, I was no longer a citizen, regardless of my past or relations." the blond said, daring them to try and prove him wrong.

"Yes, but the Rinnegan is Konoha's bloodline." Koharu stated. All hell broke loose. Naruto was glaring him so hard at Koharu, he soiled himself.

**"DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL MY FAMILIES PRIDE THIS VILLAGE'S PROPERTY! THIS VILLAGE IS FULL OF MOSTLY NOTHING BUT POWER HUNGERY FOOLS!"** Naruto yelled. He plopped back in his seat, Kyuubi still clinging to him with his one tail, ignoring the shinobi weakly getting off the ground. "The Rinnegan is from Amegakure, where the Namikaze clan was originated from. During the Civil War in Ame, almost all of my clan was wiped out save my father, uncle, and their cousin." he said. "I know your thinking why my father never unlocked the Rinnegan. The answer is he did."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Shinra demanded. He glared her.

"Because he knew what you would do. You would demand him to marry multiple whores, no offense Ino, Hinata, so you could get your grubby little hands on the Rinnegan. That's why uncle and cousin Nagato left this village at a young age to get away from here. They went back to Ame and met up with Konan, Jiraiya-sensei's third student." he said. "My father on the other hand stayed here because by this time, he had met my mother, Kushina. After he became the Hokage, as you all know, Orochimaru fled, declaring revenge. Two years later, there's the Kyuubi attack, curtsey of that slimy snake. Kyuubi wasn't at fault nor Madara as some people come to know. True Kyuubi created the Sharingan, and true Madara was seen with Kyuubi that day but Madara just came to talk to Kyuubi about the advantages and disadvantages of the Sharingan. Orochimaru comes, killing Kyuu's mate and kits, Kyuubi gets pissed off while Madara is still on his head, Orochimaru lies and says it was an order, and Kyuubi goes marching towards Konoha to talk to the Hokage, not attack the village. Kyuubi knew that no ningen would have to balls to mess with a demon, the Demon Lord no less, but of course, retarded Ne Anbu patrolling the borders see a big fox with a man on his head and attack. Kyuu on the other hand was trying to talk to Dan-coot's Anbu so he could talk with the Hokage but they don't listen. And you know what happens from there." he said. _No way am I telling them anymore, especially the fact that Tou-san decided to 'dance with the devil' as they put it._ the blond thought. He looked at the council. "Since there is nothing else that was necessary to be addressed, I'll be leaving." Kyuubi disappeared in a poof of smoke and Naruto grabbed his cloak before walking out the door. There was nothing but silence in the room but one by one, the shinobi left, leaving only the council and the two Kages in the room. Tsunade started clapping.

"Good job. Good fucking job! Our only hope in saving this village and you old coots almost ruined it! We are in the middle of war! And we are losing! Not winning! NO! LOSING! Can you put your greed aside for now so we can win this war? So we can survive? NO!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the table, breaking it into millions of pieces. The civilians had to shield their faces while Gaara's sand protected the ninja. "If they turn their backs on us and we all die, I HOPE YOU THREE BURN IN HELL!" With that said, the busty blond stood out her chair and marched out the door. Gaara got out his seat left also, along with everyone else. Times were tough. And it was only going to get worst.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Akatsuki Duo**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBoomb2010**

…

**Twinkle: Yeah, so I might not be updating that much over the holiday because I have to participate in the dumb Science Fair.**

…

The blond walked briskly down the hallway, fuming, scaring everyone away with the killer intent he was leaking. He didn't even bother to put on his cloak as he stormed out of the tower. He was pissed beyond belief at these people. They dare say his father was bound to this Kami forsaken village. The villagers he passed gasped as he stomped by.

"Yondaime-sama!"

"We're saved!"

"Thank Kami-sama!" One old lady had the guts to walk up to him. He shot her a glare.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. She recoiled in shock and horror at his tone and got a good look at his face. She screamed at his tattletale whiskers carved on his cheeks.

"It's the demon!" The reaction was instantaneous. Women grabbed children and fled the scene. Men and jumped for cover while shop owners closed down stores. Naruto wasn't paying any attention to any of it. All that mattered to him right now was getting to the training grounds. He smirked slightly, basking in the silence and fear lingering in the street. He walked in bliss until one brave, or stupid, mostly stupid, twenty-three year old _Genin_ jumped in front of him. He could tell that the man before him was in no way a Chunin being it as the man had no flak vest nor was his stance balanced. The only thing that made him a shinobi was the Leaf hatai-ite that sat proudly on his forehead, the metal plate glinting slightly in the noon time sunlight. Naruto's lip curled in disgust as he remembered the days he proudly wore the same retched insignia. The blond glared hatefully at the other shinobi. His patience was running really low with this village and if he didn't get to the training grounds soon, the man's face would be his training post.

"I am only going to ask this once more, what is it that you want?" he demanded coldly. The Genin smirked and held the kunai in his hand up in a supposedly threatening manner.

"I'm here to finally avenge my mother." he announced proudly, puffing out his chest. "You don't stand a chance kid. You left this village a Genin and nobody would ever train a demon." Naruto shook his head. This bitch must have hadn't gone to the meeting.

"Fuck off before I kill you."

"You can't kill m-" Before the man could finish his sentence, Naruto grabbed his face and impaled an ice shard through the man's head. He let him go and the Genin dropped to the ground, no doubt dead. Naruto continued on until he got to Training Ground 7, where he first became a Genin…. and was wrongly struck up the ass by his teacher.

He slammed a fist into a tree, bursting it into splitters. He continued for several more trees and loud swears until he heard a mocking voice.

"Geez, dobe. What did the trees ever do to you?" He turned around to get a good look at his raven haired friend.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." he said sarcastically. He also saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino standing around. He sighed and sat down at the base of the tree, propping his head up with his elbow on his knee and his hand under his tree, staring up at the five. "Okay, what do you want to know?" Kiba put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Naruto, why do you think so lowly of us?" he asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Please, you guys are my best friends. I know you." They all smirked, even though you could see Shino, and sat in a circle. Shino tool are his jacket and pulled off his glasses, setting them next to him. It was a natural think he did when around the other five. His liquid silver eyes darted over to the blond.

"So Naruto? What happened on you 'trip'?" he asked, making the air quotes at trip.

"Revealing to say in the least. I found out a lot of stuff and learn some kickass jutsu too." Naruto said. "I learned my father's other jutsu, the Hiraishin, and perfected my clan's bloodline's jutsu. My uncle is funny man that tries, and fails miserably, to be a hard ass, my cousin Nagato's a freak, and the Akatsuki is not a group of S-rank criminals; they're a group of S-rank nuts." He shook his head. "We split up for now. Gaara managed to get into Suna his power. Now _Suna's_ council knows that Gaara is too powerful to be changed into a tool so they made him the Kazekage. Cousin Nagato and his girl Konan went with this guy named Madara that you probably all know, Hidan and Kakuzu, the immortals as they call themselves, are still in Ame, Deidara, Zetsu, and Sasori went to Suna too and Gaara managed to mooch them in, and Itachi and Kisame, or Sushi-san, went to go undo the effects of the Mangekyou." Sasuke visually stiffened at that. "Yeah, I'll tell you the truth about that little problem later. Other than that, I've just been training. After the Akatsuki broke up, Pein and I went to different countries and stuff. Some experiment of that Hebi-fag escaped and got Zabuza's sword. He's a good guy. Got to introduce you guys to them."

"You think you can teach us any jutsu?" Kiba asked. Naruto grinned.

"In fact, I think I can teach you guys jutsu and help you guys unlock the sub elements. But it depends on your affinities. Shika, I think you'll have a Meiton sub element because you're from the Nara clan but I can't teach you as well as my uncle because I use Kyuubi's chakra for mine to make it more deadly." He shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm sure Pein will be willing to help you." He stared at them for a long while. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how will our affinities change what sub element we use?" Chouji asked.

"I'll make this simple. Take the teme here for example." Said raven grunted. "He, like most Uchiha, have fire and lightning affinities. That would mean that since though are the attributes he was born with, he would have trouble doing water and earth jutsu because they cancel each other out. Most people can't use the sub elements because they don't have anybody to teach them and it's really difficult. But since you have me, it's really simple. Sub element are formed when combining two elements, hence their name. What people don't know that one headed seals are efficient in this process for normal ninja without the Rinnegan, they have to use one hand for one element and the other hand for the other, therefore, combining the two when you form the ox hand seal." Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino all nodded while Kiba and Chouji 'oh'ed. "This requires precise chakra control to separate your elements and to form one handed seals."

"What affinities would we have then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shika, I think you're an shadow user so you're only sub element would be darkness as I said before. Shino you're water and wind, hence ice. Chou, you're earth and wind so you'll be dust. Kiba, you're fire and water so you'd be boil. And Sasuke…" Naruto whistled. "Only you, Madara, and Itachi can do this one. It's called blaze. You combine the flames of Amaterasu with your fire attribute. I'll just say I don't want to be the unlucky mothafucka getting hit with that." Sasuke smirked. "But don't get cocky yet. You haven't unlocked the next stage of the Sharingan. If you guys want, I can show you all the sub elements." They nodded. "Okay then." He touched the ground in five places in a star pattern. One spot caught fire, a mini tornado started in the next one, lightning started zpping from the next, a block of rock rose from another, and a small puddle of water appeared in the last one.


	8. Author's Note: Not Ending, Rewrite

Authors Note

Hello, this is The Boarxx and I have to say that I am sorry...

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOR WRITING SUCH SHITTY STORIES!

Nothing, and I mean nothing, can make up for the bad quality of my ongoing stories so therefore, everything, excluding the already completed stories, will be re-written. Getting up to speed will not be hard for some stories, but other's plots will be changed and others may be dropped all together.

The only story I am considering to drop is What Pushed Us Away, Brought Us Together. That is the only story and even then, I'm still pending.

Now, high school has started and I will be on a tighter schedule so one to three stories will be updated once every week. So the maximum wait between stories may be a month or six weeks. The current stories will be up for your enjoyment, or cringing agony, until I catch up to the point its current residing, or the same number of chapters.

The inspiration for this change is that about a month ago, I was going through my profile and looking at which story I should update first when I realized how terrible, though that doesn't even cut it, the grammar, plot, and overall writing style was.

I will have another poll on my profile so you may choose which stories I should take off my page when I update them and which stories I should leave for others to read.

_Problems/Changes With My Stories_

-Finally Ninja

In Finally Ninja, which quite personally I think can stand a name change, the first chapter is only 7k words because of the lyrics. That's basically the entire chapter. Also the concept of ninja becoming so from high school is absurd. So Finally Ninja WILL NOT be the continuation of Naru's Lover, but more like and alternate universe kind of second story and both can be read alone.

-I'm So Sick

I started the 300 word prelude and I haven't touched it since. I may drop I'm So Sick or I may start it because I have a fairly good plot in my head but I'm mostly thinking about the sequel rather than the first story. In that story, Naruto, who yes again is a girl, goes by the name of Hitoaimaru and she related to Kyuubi. Other than that, I'm not saying a thing. But again, it's a chance I might not start that one. The prelude will stay up though.

-With Evil Intentions Comes Slightly Evil Responsibilities

This story is kind of an extra and people who have funny ideas for the Akatsuki but no story to put them in, I will gladly take them because I have serious writers block when it comes to that one. It will not be taken down but ideas will be accepted. :)

-Highschool Gang Wars

I don't know what I was thinking when I chose to wrote that story. I have no plot, AT ALL, and nothing to inspire me to update it but if you have ideas, please do tell.

-Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou

This is one of my particularly good stories so I probably won't take this one down but I am going to re-write it and post them all at once so when you see new chapters in your email, please do read the story from the beginning. It is my most subscribed story and most reviewed and I love it. 111 reviews is an accomplishment for me. I hope that one day, that story will be the story that has at least 500 reviews when I'm finished with it. Thank you for all your support and good reviews to that story. :)

-The Akatsuki Duo

I am going to keep this story up as well and edit the story from there. The plot sucks and I drifted far away from where I originally hoped to take the story I will start a new and hope not to mess up the plot again so there will be another story up with the exact same name only the summaries will be different and one of them will say re-write in the summary.

-What Forces Us Away Brings Us Together

Ugh. I look at this story and I cringe. This WILL be going under complete reconstruction and WILL be taken down after I finish the rewrite. This story is all twisted backwards and confusing, even to myself, the writer. I can write better than some of the 18-19 year old seniors at my school and I just feel that this is a shame to my writing abilities.

-Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child

This is another story I like but I feel I should go more in depth about just why Kitsuki left Konoha and things like that. This one isn't that bad for it's first few chapters but I feel I could do much MUCH better.

-Hiding in Hellschool

I'm going to do some fixing up in the beginning and go more into detail about Naruto's family's powers and her powers as well. Other than that, the plot needs some tweaking here and there.

Right so that's all, the poll is up so go vote please. If you don't have an account and wish to place a vote, or have ideas for me please do PM me. Any questions, PM as well. I am also looking for a job as a beta because I tend to learn from others small mistakes and reading others stories. Please and thank you. :)

~TheBox


	9. i'm Sorry

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**I am very sorry it has come to this. Unfortunately, I have lost all will to complete my stories. I'm so very sorry. I know I will get a lot of hate reviews and PMs but I can't continue. In my opinion, my plots are going somewhere I can't find. I apologize with all my heart. Now then, I will, however, continue The Queen of Death or Sono Kouhi Oujou, because it's my most famous story. I'm also thinking about starting a new story that is normal Naruto not female Naruto.**

**My stories are up for adoption. I will keep them on my profile as proof that they are my story. Message me if you would like to adopt a story. If I allow you to adopt it, it is REQUIRED that you give me credit, either in the summary or at the beginning of the story.**

**If I'm notified that someone has taken my story without permission or has not given me credit, I will get you removed from FanFiction completely for plagiarism. I want my credit and it's not hard to give. Remember; message me if you want to adopt my story. **

**-TheBox**


End file.
